koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Xiahou Yuan
Xiahou Yuan is Cao Cao's and Xiahou Dun's cousin. He is one of Wei's accomplished generals and a candidate for the Five Generals of Wei. A master of the bow in his own right, he is generally considered to be Huang Zhong's rival. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 28 years old and his height is 183 cm (6'). His height in Kessen II is 180 cm (approximately 5'11"). Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Xiahou Yuan is one of Cao Cao's prized generals who appears in many of his cousin's early campaigns. During the Battle of Guan Du, he sometimes scouts Zhang He's talents as an asset for Cao Cao. Unless it is his own story, he often dies against his rival at Mt. Ding Jun if left unattended. His Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends focus on an incident during the Battle of Mt. Ding Jun. Zhang He lost foothold of his position and fled back to Xiahou Yuan wounded. Forgiving his comrade's fault, he personally rides into battle to defend the main camp from Huang Zhong's soldiers. They fight in a narrow pass while Zhang He recovers. As time progresses, Xiahou Dun reinforces him and they endure the Shu general's assault until Cao Cao arrives. Dynasty Warriors 5 describes him as a masterful general who specializes in archery and surprise attacks. He aids in ending his lord's rivals at Xia Pi and Guan Du. After their victory at Tong Gate, he is given the task of dealing with Liu Bei's advance at Mt. Ding Jun. He continues to act as the main commander in Cao Cao's absence and they are able to claim victory with their lord's reinforcements. Xiahou Yuan's bravery during the conflict weakens the resolve of Wei's rivals and the land is soon united under Cao Cao. Though living in a time of peace, Xiahou Yuan swears to never abandon his bow to honor those who were slain by it. He shares his Legend Mode in the Xtreme Legends expansion with Zhang He, Cao Ren and Cao Cao at the Battle of Yang Ping Gate. They face the supernatural Five Bushel sect lead by Zhang Lu. Needing the area to open a path to Shu, Xiahou Yuan heads up the eastern mountain path to surprise Zhang Lu. If his ambush succeeds, the sorcerer will be flustered and cowers within his main camp. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Xiahou Yuan appears as a Free Mode only character. He appears to reinforce Xu Chang's defenses against Sun Ce and charges to reclaim one of their forts from Huang Zhong at Mt. Ding Jun. Based on his repeated appearances in the characters' ending scenarios, he survives the battle during Wei's story and sees the new land their lord envisioned. In Zhang He's story in Special, they work together to defend the mountain. Warriors Orochi In Orochi's story mode, Xiahou Yuan is one of the main generals who participated in his kingdom's resistance against the serpent king. When the army is faced with cannons, however, he and the other generals flee to regain their composure. Eventually, he is defeated and he escapes capture. Filled with pride for his kingdom, he joins an anti-Orochi resistance with Huang Gai and Xu Zhu in Warriors Orochi. When he sees Cao Pi in the enemy ranks, he chastises the heir for ruining Wei. He defiantly joins forces with his brother in an effort to defeat their lord's son. As they fight, both brothers realize Cao Pi's true intentions to rebel and finally join his ranks. In Warriors Orochi 2, Xiahou Yuan leads the fire attack against Lu Bu's army at Si Shui Gate. At Ji Castle, he rescues Magoichi and Toshiie from being defeated by Sima Yi's offensive forces. He holds the fort with reserve forces while Magoichi rushes to gather his renegades. Though allied with her in this title, he has a hard time believing in Kunoichi's strength. In his dream mode, he teams up with Huang Zhong and Ina to show that archers can still surpass advanced military firearms. Kessen Xiahou Yuan is a powerful yet short-lived general in Kessen II. His War stat is high and his officer skills can easily route any of Shu's generals. He is one of Cao Cao's greatest generals who provides strategies for battle. While they were riding to do battle with Zhuge Liang, both he and Cao Cao are caught in an ambush. Xiahou Yuan volunteers to take his lord's place alone on the field. Though his cousin protested, he retreats back to their base for a war council. Wei would later receive news of his death at Zhang Fei's hands. Character Information Personality Not one for eloquence, Xiahou Yuan is a gruff yet practical man of war. Though dedicated to his family's vision, he is more social and loose than his older cousins, willing to crack affable jokes during battle. Always on the go, Xiahou Yuan thinks every battle as a step in Cao Cao's conquests and wants them to be done and over with as soon as possible. He has little tolerance for interruptions and is known to have a short fuse when the enemy gains the advantage. When off duty, he is actually a kind soul who doesn't stress too much over his losses. He is the one who offers an optimistic and friendly view to his brooding comrades within Wei. Occasionally, his softer side surfaces on the battlefield, as he remarks his reluctance to fight against women, children, or men with good character. In the overseas script, Xiahou Yuan talks with a quick, lively rhythm and often says lines that are slightly more compassionate than his English counterpart. He admires Xiahou Dun and fondly calls him "Brother Dun" (惇兄). He shares his cousin's sense of loyalty and rudeness, as they can both be equally cold to their foes. He is also respected by Cao Cao as his lord addresses Xiahou Yuan by his style name. Xiahou Yuan is disturbed by Zhang He's eccentric traits and is the only officer in Wei to openly criticize his "weirdness". At the same time, however, he respects Zhang He's abilities and knows that he is still a valuable ally. This trait continues in the Warriors Orochi series when he meets some of the off-beat characters from the Samurai Warriors cast, such as Kunoichi and Yoshimoto. He is nicer to Nōhime, Nu Wa, and Keiji in the same series. If an original character decides to stay close to him, Xiahou Yuan's only request from them is to never die before him. Should he fall in battle, he asks that his comrade not follow him. Although he initially thinks it's a joke that a woman would want to be with him, Xiahou Yuan treasures his wife in Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires and frets over her well being. Cocky of his own abilities, he is also known to tease Huang Zhong's age and capabilities when they clash at Mt. Ding Jun. The two men have a rivalry throughout the series as masters of the bow. Additionally a cynic within the crossover series, he expresses his doubts towards Himiko and Mitsunari's strengths. Character Symbolism The original names for his third and forth weapons as well as his weapons in Dynasty Warriors 6 take their namesakes from the Nine Heavens. In modern times, this term is used to describe the astronomical objects rotating in our part of the galaxy: the sun, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune. During Ancient China, the concept refers to the heavens divided into the cardinal directions and their intermediate points. #Center - Juntian (鈞天, Kinten) #East - Cangtian (蒼天, Sōten) #West - Haotian (昊天, Kōten) #South - Yantian (炎天, Enten) #North - Xuantian (玄天, Genten) #Northeast - Biantian (変天, Henten) #Northwest - Youtian (幽天, Yuuten) #Southwest - Shutian (朱天, Shuten) #Southeast - Yangtian (陽天, Yōten) Each heaven is protected by various deities within Taoism and continue to influence other aspects of Chinese mythology, including the Four Symbols. Voice Actors * Steve Blum - Dynasty Warriors 4~6, Warriors Orochi (English) * Tony Oliver - Dynasty Warriors 6 Special ~ Strikeforce, Warriors Orochi 2 (English) * Lee Byung Joo - Dynasty Warriors 2 (Korean) * Kim Min-Seong - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) * Choi Seok Pil - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Korean) * Beau Billingslea - Kessen II (English) * Yasuhiko Tokuyama - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Hirohiko Kakegawa - Kessen II (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Xiahou Yuan/Quotes *"I'm not gonna ask for help, but someone better offer soon!" ::~~Xiahou Yuan in trouble; Dynasty Warriors 6 *"Hey granddad! Your hip too sore to come out and fight?" :"Who said that? I demand you show yourself!" ::~~Xiahou Yuan and Huang Zhong at the Battle of Shikoku; Warriors Orochi 2 *"My lord! What of the Mandate of Heaven? Who among us will quell this rebellion? I beg you to put your faith in a loyal servant." ::~~Xiahou Yuan covering Cao Cao's escape; Kessen II Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset : , ( , ): A series of four bow shots. Five arrows per wave. : , : Xiahou Yuan swings his rod upwards. : , , ( , , ): Firmly planting his feet in the ground with each lunge, Xiahou Yuan whacks forward with his weapon, alternating directions each time. : , , , : Spins around and swipes downwards with weapon. : , , , , : swings club upwards, sending a purple wave of wind in front of him. : , , , , , ( , , ): Swings weapon in alternating directions. : : A series of jumping revolutions. : , : Jump, then swipe. : , : Xiahou Yuan jumps and flips directly downwards, crashing his weapon into the ground. Horse Moveset : : Xiahou Yuan leans to each side, and swipes with his weapon. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. : : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. ;Warriors Orochi :R1: Quickly fires nine sets of arrows. Can rotate during the move's execution. Dynasty Warriors 6 He shares his moveset with Huang Zhong and Zhou Tai. See Cloned Moveset#Dao for more details. :Special Attack: Volley: releases waves of arrows surrounding the player to annihilate enemies. Xiahou Yuan's version may be upgraded to include a fire element. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors Warriors Orochi Weapons :See also: Xiahou Yuan/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 6 Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms Xiahou Yuan was a bold general who joined Cao Cao after his escape from Dong Zhuo. He was made a commander after Cao Cao became Emperor Xian's minister. Gallery xiahouyuan.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 render dw4a-xiahouyuan.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 artwork 2.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render chara_popup_28.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render a010.jpg|Dynasty Warriors DS render Image:Xiahouyuan-800.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render 007 Xiahou Yuan.png|Strikeforce 2 artwork Image:Xiahouyuan-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Xiahouyuan-rotkonline.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms Online render Image:Xiahouyuan-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Xiahouyuan-kessenII.jpg|Kessen II screenshot Trivia *His nickname with Japanese Dynasty Warriors fans is "Enjeru" (淵ジェル), a portmanteau of the Japanese way of saying Yuan (En) and angel. Category:Wei characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters